ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Realm
Evil Realm is located at the edge of the Showa Universe, the edge galaxy of the Showa Univere, known as "Showa End". This place is where the climax of Ultraman One Season 5 takes places. Evil Realm also has many other lands as well. The realm has an entrance to it. Inhabitants *Evil Messiah (formerly) *Civilisation (formerly, birthplace) *Deleto History After destroying three universes of the Multiverse, Evil Messiah found himself on the Showa Universe and made the Evil Realm. Residing with Evil Messiah are the remaining members of the Deleto Race. This is also the birthplace of Civilisation. Evil Messiah and the Deleto Race resides here for many years while Evil Messiah continues to accumulate his evil energy. Evil Messiah meets Virus here after opening a transway for the said Scorpium Ultra to meet him and bestowed power on him here as well, before sending him to the M78 Galaxy or the Milky Way Galaxy respectively. The Ultras and Scorpium Ultras later fought against Evil Messiah and Deleto Race. After Evil Messiah's death, this place is reformed and rebuilt by Genesis Messiah and serves as linkage between Scorpio Nova Universe and Showa Universe to improve ties between the Ultra race of the two universe. Notable Locations *'Land of Asteroids': Straight after the Realm Entrance, it is the Land of Asteroids, surrounded by large mass of asteroids and space rocks. Most probably here for safety reasons. *'Land of Dark Planets': The Evil Realm has a planetary system of its own, which contains many dark planets with resemble to Planet Mercury and Planet Mars. *'Land of Centre': The main/core of the Evil Realm, it represents a sphere but it is rectangaular shaped. This is where Deleto and Evil Messiah resides. It is also held by the power of Void and Nothingness. After Evil Messiah's death, this place was obliterated and what remains of it are floating space rocks and asteroids. *'Realm Entrance': Even though Evil Messiah usually creates a transway for others to meet him, it is revealed that the Evil Realm has a naturally entrance of its own, it represents the Quasar Blackhole of the "Negative Side of Scorpio Nova Universe". Revealed to be 750,000 years old. Through it is old, it is powered by advanced technology. *'Translink Halfway': Build in collaboration by the Ultras and Genesis Messiah, to direct link Scorpio Nova Universe and Showa Universe. From outside, it look like a gigantic floating diamond. Not sure about the true purpose since Scorpium Ultras also have the ability to travel through dimensions. So it is most probably for research purposes or for Scorpium Ultras to meet with the Ultras from Land of Light for serious discussions in the future. It also contains a small library of books. After the events of Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath, Scorpium Ultra Ultraman Celestial often visits this place to research more about the Showa Universes and mapping any possible locations. Anyone wishes to come here also must use the Realm Entrance. Trivia *It somehow represents the Hellish Dimensional. *See Edge Hole: Scorpio Nova Universe counterpart of this realm. *Evil Realm alternative name is called Relics. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Locations